I've Just Seen a Face
by almostmissingyou
Summary: ONESHOT Joe sees a girl on his way home everyday and he feels a definite connection with her. Lilly sees a boy on her way to work and feels the same way. Will they ever actually meet? LOE.


**Chapter six of "If Cupid Had a Heart" will be up soon, I promise. But this was in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. The title is from a Beatles song of the same name (which has been stuck in my head for the past week) and I'm also in kind of similar situation to Lilly and Joe…so this is what you get when my personal daydreams meet fanfiction…**

**I hope you like it!  
And I don't own anything that appears in this story.**

**HMHMHMHMHM**

Joe Jonas never realized how much a haircut, a hat and glasses could change the way you looked. It was really true. He went out in public and fans didn't recognize him or mob him or anything and it was good. He got his hair cut because of a freak accident with rice crispies and marshmallows (he didn't like to think about it), and he had to admit that he liked it.

And to add even more confusion to his new look, he decided to wear his glasses and a hat in public. It really was funny that fans didn't recognize him. And he liked the anonymity. The Jonases were renting a house in Malibu to record their new CD and so they could be close to the set of their new TV show. It wasn't quite the relaxing summer that Joe was looking for, but he loved doing this so he couldn't complain too much.

And he did have one respite during the day. Between recording and filming, he had one hour of the day that he had all to himself to do whatever he pleased. So he went to an eclectic little record shop called Empire Records that he had found about two weeks ago. He loved it there. They offered all kinds of stuff, like actual records, 8-tracks, audiocassettes and CDs. They even had some movies, both on DVD and on VHS. He just thought it was really awesome hanging out there and it was within walking distance of the house that the Jonases were renting for the summer.

Joe checked his watch. Oh crap, he was late!

"See you tomorrow, Walt! Let me know when you get that new CD in!" Joe called as he backed out the door. Walt, a middle-aged, balding man who was growing a little rounder around the waist, saluted from behind the counter before looking back down at the cash register.

Joe backed out the door and onto the sidewalk…and into someone else. He turned just in time to catch a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes before she went crashing to the ground. She'd been rolling down the sidewalk on a skateboard and he'd knocked her off when he bumped into her. She was wearing a funky hat and bright colors and for some reason, just looking at her made him smile.

"My bad," he said as he placed her back on her skateboard and made his way around her.

"No problem," she responded. She went rolling along inside the store and looked back to give him a small smile.

Joe's heart skipped a beat.

**HMHMHMHM**

The next day, Joe was at Empire Records again. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. He knew it was kind of weird to be thinking of her all the time, but that smile…He was definitely hoping he'd see her again.

"Later, Walt!" he called as he rushed out the door at the same time he left the day before. He looked around for the girl but he didn't see her. A sense of disappointment settled in his stomach, but tried to shake it off. He didn't even know her so why should he be upset if he didn't see her?

But the truth was, he was disappointed. There was just something about that girl that made him feel something different yesterday. Maybe he had just imagined it. He looked down and kicked a discarded pacifier that was lying on the pavement down the sidewalk. He decided to start an impromptu soccer game with that pacifier and was kicking it down the street when it accidentally hit the shoes of someone walking in the opposite direction of him.

He looked up to apologize when he came face to face with the girl. There was no hat this time. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail but her clothes were just as colorful as they were yesterday. Her skateboard was under her arm this time. Wow, she was really pretty. She smiled at him, looked down at the pacifier and raised an eyebrow. He grinned back sheepishly.

She kicked the pacifier back to him and with a small wave, went on her way.

He stood there mesmerized for a moment, and when he finally waved back she had already turned around and was well on her way down the sidewalk.

**HMHMHMHM**

"Spill it," Miley said to Lilly as they and Oliver were hanging out at the beach after Lilly's shift at work.

"Spill what?" Lilly asked with a tilt of her head.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, no I don't."

"Yes, you do," Miley insisted.

"Well would you mind cluing me in?" demanded Oliver.

"Lilly's met a boy," Miley stated matter-of-factly.

"How can you tell? She doesn't seem any different," Oliver pointed out.

Miley dismissed this claim with a wave of her hand. "It's a girl thing. We just know these things."

"No you don't-" started Oliver.

"No," said Lilly with a sigh. "She does."

"So who is he?" Miley asked.

Another sigh was the response the brunette got, then Lilly said, "I don't know. I've seen him a couple of times on my way to work and…there's just this connection. He's cute and kinda looks like Joe Jonas, but I don't really know anything about him… I can't stop thinking about him."

Oliver laughed. "Dear Diary," he said in a high-pitched girly voice. "Today I saw a boy. And I wonder if he noticed me, he took my breath away."

"PLEEEEEEASE don't start quoting Britney Spears lyrics!" Lilly begged, wrinkling her nose.

"How do you even know that song?" Miley asked bemused. "We never played it in front of you…"

Oliver turned bright red and began to stutter. "I-um-uh-oooh look! A Jonas brother!"

Miley and Lilly whipped around as Oliver made his escape. When the two girls turned and saw him running down the beach, they fell over from laughter.

**HMHMHMHM**

A week later, Joe and the girl still saw each other every day. They never spoke or really interacted. He wanted to stop and talk, but he always had to hurry because he left late as it was, and she always looked like she was in a hurry, so they only smiled and went on their way. Except today. She actually spoke to him today. She said hi. And as stupid as it sounded, it just made him really happy. Her voice was mesmerizing.

"What's with the dopey grin?" Nick asked him as he walked into their house. Joe just smiled bigger and fell back on the couch. And onto Kevin. Whoops. His older brother pushed him off.

"You are so lucky I'd put down my guitar…" Kevin growled.

"Aww, but Kevvy, I love you!" Joe exclaimed as he tried to get back on Kevin's lap.

"Wow, you _are_ in a good mood," Nick mused.

"Yeah," Kevin said suspiciously. "Why? Did you put chocolate syrup in my sock drawer again?"

Joe groaned. "That was one time. Seriously, you need to get over it."

"I'll get over it when the memory of putting on a sock and feeling the squishiness of chocolate between my toes is erased. So shush."

During their little argument, Nick was running through different scenarios that would make Joe that happy. He was pretty sure there was no prank in the works…He hadn't come home with any bags in his hands so he hadn't bought that CD he was looking for…and then it clicked.

"So who's the girl?" Nick asked, circumventing an escalating fight.

"I-uh- what girl?" Joe asked, trying to act nonchalant as he sat down next to Kevin on the couch. The oldest brother picked up his guitar.

"The only time you really look this happy is when there's a prank involved, you found something that you've been looking for forever, or if you've met a girl…so who's the girl?"

"He's got you there, Joe. Now spill it," Kevin interjected.

"There's nothing to spill," Joe protested.

"We know you better than that," Nick informed his older brother. "We're your brothers. Come on, you can tell us!"

"There's nothing to tell because we haven't met yet…"

"Where'd you see her?" Kevin asked.

"In front of Empire Records. I ran into her about a week ago and…I just can't stop thinking about her!" Joe sighed and slumped down in his seat.

Nick laughed and grabbed Kevin's guitar (with Kevin protesting) and he began playing a song. Kevin laughed.

Nick started singing.

"_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met.  
She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see we've met,  
Mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm.  
Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware.  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di.  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again."_

Joe glared as his younger brother finished. "Thank you, Paul McCartney," he said balefully.

"Thank you, thank you." Nick bowed as Kevin clapped.

"Truthfully though, the song does kind of fit my situation with this girl. I mean, maybe I've passed this girl a dozen times on my way to and from Empire Records, and yet I never really noticed her until I bumped into her. And I can't stop thinking about her…"

"Aww, little Joey's in luuuuuuurve!" Kevin exclaimed. That earned him a glare, too. But then Joe sighed.

"It might actually be true…I just wish I could get up the courage to talk to her…"

**HMHMHMHMHM**

"You saw him again, didn't you?" Miley demanded of Lilly. She and Oliver had come to visit the other girl during her shift at Empire Records.

"How can you tell?" the blonde asked with a dreamy smile.

"I dunno…" Oliver said rolling his eyes. "It could be the ridiculously large grin that's plastered all over your face."

"Okay, so I did see him." Lilly was blushing slightly. "I see him everyday."

"Well did you talk to him?" Miley asked.

Lilly groaned. "I tried to…but the only thing that came out was 'hi.' Scintillating, I know. Ugh, I probably looked like a complete idiot!"

"It couldn't have been that bad!" Miley protested. "And what's the worst that could happen even if he did think you were a little silly?"

"He could always leave early so that he wouldn't have to pass her on the sidewalk," Oliver suggested. Lilly and Miley glared.

"Why thank you, Oliver," Lilly grumbled. "You're so helpful."

"No problem!" he said obliviously.

"Talk to him tomorrow!" Miley urged as Lilly's boss came over to shoo them out. "Call me later!" And she and Oliver left.

Lilly sighed as she thought of him. His short dark hair, adorable glasses, the hats he wore…it all made her stomach tighten and her heart flutter. And when he smiled…

She would talk to him tomorrow. She would.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

She didn't get a chance to talk to him the next day. She was late to work so she barely got to give a passing wave as she ran past. He opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't have any time to stop by.

The day after that she didn't get a chance to talk to him, either because it was his turn to be in a rush. He gave her an apologetic little smile and a wave and hurried down the sidewalk.

"Ugh, I'm never going to talk to him," she mumbled, and trudged to work.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

"So how's Rose?" Kevin asked as Joe came running in.

"Rose? Who's Rose?" The younger boy looked confused.

"Your girl. Since you don't even know her name, I figured we might as well give her one until you actually meet her."

"Why Rose?" Joe asked, curious.

"From 'Titanic'. You guys are star-crossed, like Jack and Rose."

"Okay," Joe sighed in exasperation. "One, _Rose_ and I are not doomed and or ill-fated and two, 'Titanic' isn't exactly my idea of epic, star-crossed love."

"So you're in love with her now?" Nick asked innocently as he entered the room.

"I'm not in love with her! I don't even know her!" Joe exclaimed.

"So that's why you just had to run to the record store today, even though you really only had time to run there and run back, just to see her?"

Joe glared at his younger brother while blushing bright red. "I forgot something at the store yesterday. That's why I went back today."

"Uh-huh. So where's this thing you forgot?" Kevin demanded.

"I-uh-well, I forgot it again," Joe lied lamely.

"Whatever you say, Jack," Kevin said rolling their eyes.

"Oh, like Jack and Rose from 'Titanic'?" Nick asked. Kevin nodded. "It totally fits."

Joe threw pillows at both of them and glared.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

"So did you talk to Jack?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"And Jack would be…" Lilly trailed off.

"Your mystery boy. Duh," Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"Where did you get Jack from?"

"You know, Jack and Rose? From 'Titanic'?"

Lilly just looked at him strangely. "I'm not even going to ask…"

"Whatever, did you talk to him?"

"Ugh, no! " groaned Lilly. "Yesterday I was in a big rush because I was running late and then today _he_ was the one hurrying away."

"You'll talk to him eventually, Lills. Don't worry," Oliver comforted.

Lilly wanted to believe him, but over the next few days neither made a move to actually talk to the other. She really wanted to talk to him and she thought that maybe he was nervous, too. They always smiled at each other and occasionally said 'hi' but it never went beyond that. She was sure that he wanted to talk to her, too, but it never happened.

Today she was going to talk to him. She had to or else she was going to go crazy. So when she got ready for work she took extra care with her appearance, dressing maybe just a little bit girlier than usual, losing the typical funky hat and even putting on a little make up.

She took a deep breath and walked out the door, walking slowly towards the record store. When she was three-fourths of the way there, she slowed down. This is where she usually passed him but he wasn't there. She stopped and waited a little while. Maybe he was running a few minutes late. After waiting around for about 15 minutes, she had to go because she was late to work.

She couldn't believe he hadn't shown.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

He couldn't believe he hadn't shown. He missed her. Yes he didn't know her, but she was already the highlight of his day and he couldn't believe that he hadn't seen her!

A thought suddenly struck him. What if she thought that he had decided to stop coming. What if she thought he left? He knew that it was only one day, but…ugh, he wanted to see her!

"Look, bro, you'll have time to see her tomorrow. Don't freak," Nick said rolling his eyes.

"I know, but…why did we have to practice _now_ when it's the only time of the day I can see her?"

Kevin interjected. "We've explained this before. It's the only free time we have between recording and filming and since the thing is tomorrow, we needed to practice. You'll see her tomorrow, and you'll actually talk to her and she'll forgive you and blah blah blah. Don't worry about it."

Joe exhaled slowly and began singing "I've Just Seen a Face" under his breath. He imagined what she looked like…her hair, her face, her eyes. He pretty much had her memorized (in the least creepy way possible) and he couldn't wait to see her again. He wouldn't worry. He'd see her tomorrow.

Except he didn't. He waited around for a while but she never appeared. As he finally walked back to the house, he had this sinking feeling that maybe he had lost his chance with her for good.

**HMHMHMHMHM**

Lilly had gotten the day off so that she and Miley could get ready for a Hannah event that featured a special guest (and she and Miley had no clue who it was). Oliver was coming, too, of course, but he didn't partake in the girls' ritual of getting ready together. The girls needed the entire day to prepare so Lilly asked her boss, Walt, if she could have the day off. This meant, of course, that she wouldn't see the boy. Jack, as Oliver and Miley had taken to calling him. And as much as she missed seeing him yesterday, she figured that if he could go without their daily crossings for whatever reason, she could, too. But she really did miss him.

She had been pretty much despondent all day yesterday, even at the prospect of meeting a new bunch of celebrities. Hannah was doing a concert for charity, and these special guests were musicians who had been in the area and thought it'd be a good idea to pitch in.

"Hey, cheer up!" said Miley in an attempt to comfort he"r friend. "You'll probably see him tomorrow and you guys can talk and then get together for coffee and eventually start dating and end up getting married and you'll have lots of babies and grandbabies who you can tell about the cute way you two met!"

"First," Lilly started. "That's kinda creepy. Second, there will be no grandbabies if we never meet and chances don't look so good now."

"Chill, Lil," Oliver rapped as he entered the Stewart household.

"Shove it, Britney," she grumbled. Oliver turned red. "And I'm _Lola_ right now, see the blue hair?"

"Hmm…are you sure the green hair wouldn't go better with your outfit?" He looked serious.

"There is nothing wrong with my blue hair!" exclaimed Lilly. She turned to Miley. "There's nothing wrong with my blue hair, right?" she whispered.

"No, there isn't. Fashion advice isn't exactly _Mike's_ specialty, now let's go! We're running late!" Miley dragged her two friends out of her house and into the limo.

By the time they got to the venue, Lilly and Oliver, or rather Lola and Mike, were still arguing over hair color. Miley abandoned the two and went off to do sound check and get ready for the concert.

"I'm telling you," insisted Oliver. "The green would look so much better with that yellow and turquoise dress you're wearing."

"And I'm telling you," growled Lilly through gritted teeth. "That this wig color totally works with this outfit. And if you don't shut up, your skin color won't match with yours because you'll be black and blue!"

"But Lilly, what would Jack think of your not-matching-ness?"

"One, _Mike_, my name is LOLA, and two, Jack isn't here now is he, so you can-"

She was cut off when Oliver's eyes widened and he pointed. "Ooooh! Look! A Jonas brother!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that one again!"

"What one?" a voice asked innocently behind her. She recognized that voice. Slowly, she turned and came face to face with KEVIN JONAS!

"EEEEEEEEP!!!!!" Lilly squeaked. He covered his ears, and so did Oliver.

"What was that noise?" came another voice. It was NICK! He came to stand next to his brother.

"EEEEEEEEEP!!!" Without stopping to think, she ran and threw her arms around both of them. "You're the Jonas Brothers!"

Nick and Kevin chuckled. "We are!" Kevin exclaimed.

"You know," Nick said. "You smell just like this guy we met a couple of months ago…Otis?"

"You remember how he smelled?" Lilly asked with a tilt of her head. Her arms were still around Nick and Kevin.

"He smelled REALLY good," Nick said. He leaned in to sniff her again. "Wow, you really do smell just like him!" Kevin smacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Nick! Kevin! Where are you?" Hannah was shouting. She walked in with Joe by her side. "Lo, what are you doing?"

Lilly turned around with a happy grin on her face. She let go of the two brothers and she pointed at them. "It's the Jonas Brothers!" she stage whispered.

"I know," Miley whispered back.

"And it's another one!" she squealed when she saw Joe. "You look different…"

"A tragic incident with rice crispie treats. We don't speak of it –" He was cut off as she threw her arms around him to.

She pulled back, blushing. "Sorry…" she trailed off as she looked him in the eyes. His eyes were exactly the same as…. "Jack?" she whispered.

As soon as he got a good look at her face, he stilled. She might have had blue hair now, but her face…he had memorized that face. And her eyes were exactly the same. It _was_ her! Her voice when she told him that he looked different…it only confirmed it.

"Rose?" he whispered back.

"I thought Rose was blonde," Nick interjected confused.

"She is…you are," Joe said to her.

"I am," she confirmed. Her arms were still around him.

"My name is Joe," he whispered.

"My name is Li-" She stopped suddenly. She bit her lip and looked at Miley. She really wanted to get to know him as…you know, _her_. But if she told him, he might figure out that Hannah was really Miley and she didn't want to put her friend's secret in jeopardy.

"Your name is…"

Miley decided for her. "Her name is Lilly," the popstar said. "But backstage she goes by Lola. But her name is really Lilly."

"Thank you," Lilly mouthed to her friend. To Joe, she confirmed, "My name is Lilly."

"Lilly. I like it." The two just stood there grinning at each other. Miley, Nick, Oliver and Kevin stared at the pair staring at each other and they smiled.

"Kevin, Joe, Nick, you're on in 5! Let's go!" A voice interrupted.

The group made their way to the wings of the stage, with Joe and Lilly glancing shyly at each other and blushing. The Jonases soon went on stage to start there set. They started their performance to the screams and shrieks of rabid fans. Lilly loved watching them. They were such good performers! Before their last song, they quickly convened at center stage. They talked for a moment and went to go tell their band something.

"There's been a quick change. Instead of S.O.S., we'd like to perform a special song," Kevin was saying.

"This one's for Lola," Joe said. Lilly recognized the opening notes. It was a Beatles song! She smiled as Joe looked her way, winked, and started singing.

"_I've just seen a face _

_I can't forget the time or place _

_Where we just meet _

_She's just the girl for me _

_And want all the world to see __  
__We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm_

_Had it been another day _

_I might have looked the other way _

_And I'd have never been aware _

_But as it is I'll dream of her _

_Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di_"

Nick joined in then. Joe looked right at her as he sang.

"_Falling, yes I am falling _

_And she keeps calling _

_Me back again"_

Then it was just Joe again.

"_I have never known _

_The like of this, I've been alone _

_And I have missed things _

_And kept out of sight _

_But other girls were never quite _

_Like this, da-da-n'da-da'n'da"_

Lilly grinned like an idiot as she listened to the rest of the song. (She knew this because Oliver told her, "You're grinning like an idiot.") As Joe and his brothers came off stage, he walked towards her and smiled a little shyly.

"You guys did great! That last song is one of my favorites," Lilly told them.

"Thanks. It was for you," Joe said.

"I know." He took her hand.

"So I was wondering…" he started. "Would you like to go for coffee sometime? Or dinner, after the show?"

Lilly smiled brightly. "I'd love to."

"Great. That's great." They stood there smiling at each other for a while.

Kevin rolled his eyes at them. "Dude, we don't have to be on stage again for another hour. Go now." And he shooed them away.

Hand in hand, the couple walked off. _This is so much better than 'Titanic'_, Kevin thought. Now maybe Joe would be too busy to prank him…

**HMHMHMHMHM**

**So the ending might be a little lame, but I kinda like it. This oneshot wouldn't get out of my head so I had to write it before I could write chapter 6 of "If Cupid Had a Heart". I'll work on that next. I hope you guys liked this one. **

**The record store name is a nod to the movie, "Empire Records" which is FANTASTIC! So go watch it. And listen to "I've Just Seen a Face", either the Beatles version or the Jim Sturgiss version from "Across the Universe". Both are amazing.**

**And I'd love it if you'd review! Reviews make me a happy panda :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-v**


End file.
